


Dean Wears the Trench Coat

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Talks About Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Helpful Castiel, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Dean wears Castiel's trench coat and it leads to Cas asking questions and Dean trying to dodge them.This started out as a funny fic then the feels train hit me out of nowhere.





	

“It’s fucking cold out here,” Dean complained as he held out his machete in the dark, moonlit forest. Dean and Cas were looking for signs of a vampire as two bodies with bite marks were found the day before.

“Really? I’m getting quite warm. Here, you can wear my coat,” Cas leaned his blade against a tree as he slid out of his brown trench coat.

“What? No, Cas, I’m not wearing your coat,” Dean huffed.

“Why not?”

“Because guys don’t give other guys their coats,” he explained impatiently, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And it looks silly,” he added.

“Why not? And I’ll have you know, multiple women have commented how much they like my coat,” Cas explained, determined to get Dean to wear it.

“That’s not the point, Cas.”

“Well what is the point?”

“You ask too many questions.”

“And you don’t answer enough of them,” Cas grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from walking further onto the human made path.

“It’s a little not-straight okay?!” Dean said exasperatedly. He couldn’t believe he still had to explain some human behaviors to Cas. He supposed the angel had to be human to understand a lot of societal norms. He was close to being human but still an angel nonetheless.

“Oh…so you’re afraid someone will think you’re homosexual?”

“No. Yes- I mean no. Ugh, never mind, Cas!” Dean rolled his eyes and meant to keep walking when Cas’ arm stopped him again.

“Well being gay isn’t a bad thing… I can see you shivering, just wear the coat!” Cas held it out in front of him as Dean glared. The moonlight made Cas’ eyes shine like pools and Dean softened his expression.

“Fine, I’ll wear the damn thing!” Dean handed Cas his machete and put on Cas’ infamous coat. It was warmer than he thought it would be and smelled exactly like Cas. Earthy, clean, and angelic? He didn’t know how to explain it.

Cas gave a small smile and asked, “Better?”

Dean rolled his eyes, nodded, and took his machete back from Cas.

After several minutes of walking, Dean stopped and looked back at him.

“Is this coat enchanted or something?” He furrowed his brows as Cas mimicked his expression.

“Not to my knowledge,” Cas replied. “Why?”

“It’s just unnaturally warm.”

“Well that could just be my grace. I don’t think I experience coldness the same way you do. Maybe I produce more body heat,” Cas suggested. “I can take it back if you want.”

“No! I mean… it’s fine. It’s good… Come on, let’s go,” Dean hastily led him away as he discreetly sniffed the trench coat.

_________________________

When they arrived at their motel room, Dean took off Cas’ coat and immediately missed it.

“Here, Cas, thanks…” Dean reluctantly handed it to him. He looked down at his hand and played with his ring before looking up again.

“You’re welcome…Can I…Can I ask you a question?” Cas looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to meet his eyes all the way.

“I have a feeling you’re gonna ask anyway, so shoot,” Dean sat down on one of the creaky beds and patted the spot across from him on the other bed. Cas sat down and placed his hands on his knees, looking like he was gathering up courage.

“What’s so bad about not being straight?”

Dean sighed and looked away from him, focusing on the dull painting featuring a vase of flowers hanging above his bed.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Cas.”

“Then why did you object to the idea of it?” Cas countered, careful not to upset Dean. He took a deep breath and looked back at Cas, who was tilting his head in a concerned manner.

“I don’t know, man. It’s fine if other people are not straight… Just not when it comes to me,” Dean stared at him tight lipped as Cas let out a small sigh.

“Growing up I had to prove to my dad that I was man enough to hunt with him; to take down monsters…According to him, manly men did not date other men. He wasn’t beating up gay people but behind a closed door, he’d call them names and swear at them… I didn’t get why he was mad at people that didn’t do anything bad to him. All I knew was that I couldn’t be like that, or he’d hate me and abandon me or something… Now I know it’s fine to express my feelings and all that sappy shit, but it doesn’t come easy to me. I’ve repressed so much for so long it’s hard to just let it all out…I’ve learned to deal with it on my own even if it’s not the most healthy thing to do. I’m still learning, Cas.” 

Dean widened his eyes, surprised that he had said so much. He felt lighter, somehow, like he had dissipated the small tension between him and Cas. He wanted him to understand why he said or didn’t say certain things. He didn’t want Cas to think he was an awful person. He wanted to keep him in his life. More than he could admit out loud.

“Do you think you’re… like _that_? As in, _not straight_?” Cas leaned backwards, a little afraid Dean would suddenly yell at him for being so curious.

“Maybe…Look, Cas, I don’t wanna talk about it. Not right now, at least,” Dean focused on the curtains behind his friend. He took a deep breath and gripped the edge of the bed just a little bit tighter.

“That’s perfectly fine, Dean…And I’m sorry you couldn’t express yourself well with your father. I’m sorry he didn’t allow you to,” Cas tentatively placed his hand on Dean’s knee.

“It’s not your fault, Cas,” Dean slowly and hesitantly put his hand on Castiel’s. It was warm like his coat, and he wondered why he hadn’t tried the trench coat on sooner. His eyes traveled from his tie to his lips and to his eyes. They were earnest and full of empathy. It’s one of the things Dean loved most about him. He didn’t pity him; he cared for him. Deeply. It took years for him to realize that Cas cared about him just as much as he cared about the angel.

After what felt like an eternity and without uttering a word, Cas leaned towards him and Dean closed his eyes. Cas gently pressed his lips against Dean’s and then against his cheek and neck. He was at an awkward angle as he had been sitting on the bed next to Dean’s, so he carefully pushed him onto the bed so that he was lying down. He placed one of his knees in between his thigh, almost straddling Dean, and leaned down. He continued to kiss him softly and after a couple of seconds Dean reciprocated. After a minute of this, Cas stopped and stared at his more-than-best-friend. Dean stared at his lips and furrowed his brows, looking confused, as if he couldn’t believe he had just kissed him. Cas froze, thinking this wasn’t what Dean had wanted. He thought he might punch him in the face and tell him to get the hell out. His eyes traveled up to Cas’ and he gave him a small smile instead.

“Your coat isn’t enchanted, Cas… It’s just you. It’s always just been…you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a lovely destiel-fanfic-filled day/night :)


End file.
